


「The Devil is a Part-Timer x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite TDiaPT characters~





	1. Door-To-Door Gaming | Urushihara Hanzo x Reader

    You continued your routine of going door to door to people’s houses trying to sell your job’s projects, but only succeeding to annoy people and have doors slammed in your face. In short, you hated your job. You hated it, but it was the only way to pay the bills so you accepted it.

      
    You worked for an unknown gaming company which constantly had you going around selling new items they made. Too bad that the neighborhoods your boss sent you to usually consisted only of middle age people who didn’t have a clue of what you said when you attempted to explain video games to them.

      
    The latest product that you were supposed to sell were new gaming headphones that the company you worked for had only recently come out with. So far, you didn’t even sell one. If you continued to stay in the neighborhoods that your boss assigned you to, you’d never manage to sell any. Straying away from your assigned neighborhood, you made your way into a different one.

 

    An hour passed by in the new neighborhood and you still barely made any sales. You walked over to the last mini apartment complex in the neighborhood and stood right in front of the stairs, contemplating whether or not it would be worth it to even try. The apartment was shabby and rundown; the owner probably couldn’t even afford the apartment itself let alone a computer. Figuring that you had nothing to lose, you walked up the stairs.

      
    When you reached the top of the stairs, you walked over to the nearest door and knocked on it. You waited for someone to answer but after waiting several minutes, no one ever did. If you listened close enough, you could hear the faint noises of a video game being played from inside the room. There was someone there but they were just ignoring you! You bent down and peeked into the room through the mail slot and saw a purple haired, teenager playing a videogame on his laptop.

      
    “I know you’re there,” you said, irritation dripping into your words as you noticed that the guy didn’t even seem startled that you were still there.

      
    “So?” he responded, never looking away from his game.

      
    “So, it’s common courtesy to open the door when someone knocks.”

      
    “Not when you’re one of those annoying sales people,” he piped.

      
    You had no good response to that. Even you had to agree that your line of work was annoying, but if you had a choice to work somewhere different, you’d take it in an instant.

      
    You paid closer attention to the surroundings of the room which was hard considering that you still had to look through the tiny slit of the mail slot. You noticed that next to his laptop was a pair of broken gaming headphones. Time for you to swoop in for the sale.

      
    “It must be so annoying to play video games without headphones,” you pointed out.

      
    “Your point is?” he asked irritated, most likely annoyed that you were still around.

      
    “I was just thinking that you’d probably love a new pair. Good thing that’s exactly what I’m selling.”

      
    That got his attention. Finally putting his game on pause, he stood up and walked over to the door before opening it. “What kind of headphones?” he asked, seemingly intrigued since it was a topic he liked.

      
    You explained your company’s brand of headphones and mentioned some of their other products.

      
    “Never heard of that company,” he said.

      
    “It’s not very popular but all the products are top of the line,” you guaranteed.

      
    “I’ll buy a pair.”

 

     After you sold him the product, you stuck around a bit longer to talk about video games with him which soon turned into the two of you playing video games together inside the apartment. When he was teaching you how to play a game that you had never played before, a blonde haired guy walked into the small apartment and threw a fit.

      
    “What on Earth is that?!” he exclaimed, staring at you like you were an alien.

      
    “It’s a girl, Ashiya,” the purple haired guy sighed. “I thought even you would know what a girl is.”

      
    “What is she doing here?!” the guy, Ashiya, fumed.

      
    “Playing video games, what else?” the purple haired guy shrugged casually.

      
    “You know you can’t invite strangers in the apartment! It’s too dangerous!” He started ranting on about the dangers of strangers and some other stuff in a breakneck speed which started making you really worried.

      
    “What's his problem?” you asked the purple-haired guy.

      
    “He's just jealous that I actually have friends,” he replied.

      
    Ashiya finally finished his rant which had left him breathless. After he had caught his breath, he turned to the purple haired guy and screamed, “Get her out now!”

      
    Figuring that was your cue to leave, you stood up and made your way towards the door. Before you left, you realized you still didn’t know the purple haired guy’s name.

      
    “Hey, wait,” you said. “What’s your name?”

      
    “Lu- Urushihara,” he stuttered. “Yours?”

      
    “(F/N).”

      
    “I’ll be seeing you around, (F/N).”

      
    After you left, you couldn’t help but be excited for the next time you got to see Urushihara. He was a great gamer and already a better friend than anyone else you knew. You then realized that it was because of your crappy job did the two of you meet. Maybe your job wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. A Devil's Lover | Urushihara Hanzo x Reader

    Your heart plummeted the moment you closed the door and realized what you had done. Your mind was too focused on getting your laundry that you failed to grab the key to your apartment that sat on the table inside. It was too late now, though. You now stood locked outside of your apartment, banging your head lightly on the door. It was nearly midnight, your landlord was bound to be asleep by now. The last thing you wanted to do was disturb her, but you also couldn’t stay out in the hallway all night either.

      
    A loud crash from your neighbor’s apartment caught your attention. The apartment next to yours held three extremely loud, but also nice neighbors that you only had the pleasure of meeting two of them at the time. Their apartment was already crowded enough as it is, would they actually let you stay there? It was worth a shot to ask.

      
    Slowly, you walked over to their door, hesitating for a moment before knocking on the door. One of the guys living in the apartment that you had already met answered the door. Maou Sadou was his name if you remembered correctly.

      
    “Oh! (Y/N), right? I’m sorry if you’re here about the noise, we’ll try to quiet it down,” he said quickly, obviously in a rush for something. Before you could reply, an unfamiliar voice cut in.

      
    “We? I’m just sitting here, you’re the one making all the noise,” the person replied, sounding as if he was bored. That must be their other roommate that you haven’t met.

      
    “Shut it, Urushihara!” Maou shouted before turning his attention back to you.

      
    “Oh, um, well I accidentally locked myself out of my apartment so I was wondering if I could stay the night here…. But if it’s not a good time I can go try to wake up our landlord and-”

      
    “No!” he shouted, fear spread across his face. “I mean, you shouldn’t have to bother her. You can stay here for the night.”

      
    “Really? Thank you so much!” You stepped inside and noticed that the newest roommates back was facing the door, only allowing you to see his long, purple hair. The other roommate who you had already met was missing. “Where’s Ashiya?”

      
    “The poor guy got food poisoning so he’s in the hospital right now. Speaking of which, I was planning on going to the hospital to check on him,” he replied, explaining why he looked in a rush. “I would offer you food before I left, but….”

      
    “There’s a reason why Ashiya got food poisoning in the first place,” Urushihara finished, his eyes never leaving his laptop screen. Your eyes grew wide, worried about how old their food had to be to cause Ashiya to get that sick.

      
    “Exactly,” Maou agreed with his roommate sheepishly. “Anyway, I’m heading out to check on Ashiya. You better not bother (Y/N), Urushihara. I swear if you-”

      
    “Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” he replied with a wave of his hand.

      
    Maou let out an annoyed huff before closing the door behind him, leaving you alone with Urushihara in the small apartment. He didn’t say a word to you, but you didn’t want to spend your whole time there in silence.

      
    “So your name’s Urushihara?” you asked, desperately trying to grab a hold of some sort of conversation to pass the time.

      
    “Wow, you’re a smart one,” he quipped, his attention still never leaving the computer screen. You crossed your arms and sighed in annoyance.

      
    “I’m only trying to make conversation.”

      
    “And I’m trying to play a game,” he replied in the same annoyed tone you were using. You turned your back to him and stared out the window, giving all hopes of having a conversation with Urushihara. You watched the rain pour down outside and stared in awe at the lightning bolts flashing around. Out of nowhere, a loud roar of thunder was heard following the biggest lightning bolt you had ever see. Shortly after, the lights in the apartment went out causing a string of curses to come from Urushihara.

      
    “Dammit! The WiFi’s out too and I was in the middle of my game!” he fumed.

      
    “Serves you right,” you muttered.

      
    “What?” he asked angrily, turning to face you the first time since you entered the apartment.

      
    Before you could reply, another loud roar of thunder sounded, causing you to jump away from the window, tripping in the process and falling right next to the purple-haired smartass. You braced yourself for some sort of rude comment to get back at what you said earlier, but it never came. His angered face softened as he looked down at you, even offering you his hand to help you sit up.

      
    “You afraid of thunder?” he asked after you sat up.

      
    “N-no,” you stuttered, still afraid he would make a comment about it. “It just caught me by surprise.”

      
    Another jolt of thunder was heard, causing you to jump and subconsciously wrap your arms around Urushihara for protection.

      
    “Yep, you’re not scared. So you can get off me now,” he replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

      
    “Okay, fine. I’m scared of thunder. Please, can I hug you? I feel safer….”

      
    He rolled his eyes before sighing in defeat. “Whatever.”

      
    You buried your head in his chest when you heard the next roar of thunder, feeling bad for Urushihara since he seemed somewhat nervous being so close to you. You could hear his heart beating faster and faster the longer you were touching him. You were going to attempt to get over your fear and move away from him when he finally hugged you back, wrapping his arms around your waist. Smiling, you closed your eyes and before you knew it, you had fallen asleep on him.

      
    You woke up only a couple of hours later to find that you were still laying in Urushihara’s arms, himself never getting any sleep.

      
    “So you’re finally awake,” he said with a smile of his own. You nodded, looking out the window with your sleep-induced blurry eyes to find that the rain along with the thunder you feared so much was gone.

      
    “The thunder’s gone, I can move if you-”

      
    “No, it’s fine. I-I actually like your company,” he replied with a slight blush. He laid back so he could finally get some sleep himself, giving you room to lay down next to him, using his arm as a pillow as he wrapped his free arm around your body to keep you warm. With him by your side, the two of you slept for hours, comfortable in each other’s arms.

 

      
    “Urushihara!” two voices roared, waking the two of you up from your peaceful slumber. Maou and a sickly looking Ashiya stood in the doorway of the apartment, shocked by the sight in front of them.

      
    “What the hell did you do to (Y/N)?!” Maou shouted furiously at his roommate, believing you must’ve been harmed.

      
    “Did you drug the poor girl?” Ashiya questioned, proving he had no faith in the purple-haired boy.

      
    “Drug her?! You seriously think I would do that?!”

      
    “Yes,” Maou and Ashiya answered in unison.

      
    “What the hell, guys?!”

      
    “Why else would a sweet girl like her be so close to you?” Maou shouted once again.

      
    “I don’t know, why is Chiho always so close to you?” Urushihara fired back.

      
    “Because I’m a nice guy!”

      
    “And I can’t be nice too?!”

      
    “Your behavior is always deplorable,” Ashiya cut in. “All you do is sit at your computer all day and play those awful video games. Why would miss (Y/N) be sleeping next to you if you didn’t do something to her?”

      
    “Guys, Urushihara didn’t do anything to me,” you told them, feeling bad for the poor guy for being so distrusted by the same people he lives with. “He’s honestly a really nice guy.”

          
    Maou and Ashiya stared at you for a few moments in shock before turning their attention back to Urushihara.

      
    “Did you feed her the same expired noodles that got Ashiya sick?” Maou questioned.

      
    “Wha- NO!” Urushihara screamed, growing frustrated with their stupid questions.

      
    “Come on, miss (Y/N),” Ashiya told you. “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

      
    Before Maou and Ashiya could get any closer, you wrapped your arms around Urushihara’s neck and kissed him for a good couple of seconds before pulling away and standing up, heading towards the door where the two roommates stood side by side staring at you with a mix of utter shock and fear.

      
    After you had left the apartment to find the landlord, Ashiya shut the door behind you and the three roommates were quiet for several moments, all of them shocked about what you had just done.

      
    “She- she must be a devil!” Ashiya exclaimed, his eyes wide in fear.

      
    Urushihara revealed a smirk unlike any other, turning around to face his beloved computer before saying one statement that sent fearful shivers throughout Maou and Ashiya's bodies.  
  
    “More like a devil’s lover."


	3. One Day | Urushihara Hanzo x Reader

    Rapidly moving the joystick. Smashing the buttons wildly. Sore thumbs were the only result of this effort because no matter how hard you tried, you still could never beat him.

      
    “Dammit!” you screamed mostly jokingly into the headset when he beat you once again.

      
    No matter how much you practiced when playing alone, your efforts were always in vain. Sure, you got better each time, but still never came close to beating him. If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought he was cheating because of how seemingly undefeatable he seemed.

      
    “Maybe next time,” Urushihara said teasingly.

      
    You couldn’t help but smile when you heard his voice come through the headset even though you’ve been hearing the same voice for the past six months. His voice, his face, his personality… All of those were things you loved about him. Video games were definitely a common interest between the two of you. If there was one thing you could change, it would be that you wanted to play all those video games in person with him.

      
    “You want to take a little break?” you asked as you leaned back in your chair comfortably.

      
    “Sure,” was his only reply.

      
    Some fumbling was heard on his end along with the voices of his two roommates that he always complained about. All sounds on his end suddenly cut out letting you know that he had his microphone muted like he usually did whenever his roommates were starting to bug him. Understanding that meant he wouldn’t be talking again for a little bit, you started scrolling through your previous messages with him.

      
    Every awkward attempt of flirting he made in the messages was sprawled across your screen. These attempts made you both giggle and blush at the same time. The awkwardness that basically oozed from him made you like him even more due to your similar nature.

      
    Scrolling up some more, you found the picture of him that he sent. Just looking at it caused a smile to spread across your face. As odd as it seemed, you would sit there and just stare at his picture all day if you could. Maybe it was a good thing then that you weren’t able to see him in person. You were blushing at the thought of how awkward it would be if he caught you staring at him.

      
    Even so, you still couldn’t think of anything you wanted more than just to meet him in person. You wanted to experience how it felt when you hugged, cuddled, or even kissed him. Every day you imagined how nice it would feel to cuddling with him as the two of you played video games together. Just that thought alone made you yearn for his touch even more.

      
    “Hey, I’m back,” he said out of nowhere, shocking you from your thoughts.

      
    “O-oh, hey,” you stuttered quickly.

      
    “Why do you sound so flustered?” he questioned.

      
    You felt your face heat up even more from hearing that question.

      
    “I-I’m not!”

      
    He chuckled softly. “You’re so cute, (Y/N).”

      
    It only took a simple compliment like that to make you feel so much better. If that came from anyone else, it probably wouldn’t have made you feel as happy as it did coming from Urushihara. You fell hard for this purple-haired boy and you didn’t regret it one bit.

      
    “Hey, Urushihara?” you said as you nervously chewed on your bottom lip.

      
    “Yeah?” he asked.

      
    “When… when do you think we’ll be able to finally meet in person?” you asked hesitantly.

      
    It wasn’t something you asked often but due to the somewhat sensitive topic, you still hated mentioning it. There was silence on his end for a few moments and you feared that you had said something wrong.

      
    “I wish I could say soon, but I know that would only be a lie,” he finally said, causing your heart to sink in your chest. “But I also know that one day we will meet in person and that day will be the best one in my life. I’ve never been too interested in interacting with people in person but with you, it’s different. I know it’ll probably be a long time, but I swear that one day we will see each other and I’ll do everything I can to make it the best day of your life.”

      
    You couldn’t help but just sit there and dwell on that for a moment. The thought that you’d have to be away from him for so long was hard to shake, but all the good things he promised were the only things on your mind. The next words you’d say wouldn’t be in the tone of sorrow or even bitterness. The tone would be one of longing but also hope for the future. Your future with Urushihara.

      
    “ _One day_.”


	4. Finding Her | Yandere!Urushihara Hanzo x Reader {CRACK}

    His heart skipped a beat in fright when realization finally dawned on him. He thought you were only hiding from him inside the one room apartment as a joke. It wasn’t until he checked under the carpet, in every cabinet, and even in the fridge when he realized that you weren’t hiding anywhere. You were gone.

      
    “Where is she?!” Urushihara yelled at his roommates, obviously frustrated that his one and true love was missing.

      
    “She?” Maou questioned.

      
    Both he and Ashiya had stopped what they were doing to take a curious glance over at their purple-haired roommate who was currently freaking out despite his usual quiet manner when at home. One moment he was quietly playing on the computer while the next he was frantically searching the apartment for something unbeknown to them.

      
    “Don’t act like you don’t know her! I’m looking for (Y/N), of course!”

      
    “Oh, her,” Ashiya said distastefully as he returned his attention back to the meal he was cooking. “I threw her out of the apartment because you were spending far too much time-”

      
    “How could you?! It’s not her fault that I love her!” Urushihara cried.

      
    “You’re turning into quite the drama queen,” Ashiya sighed.

      
    “I’ve had enough of this! I’m going to go look for her.”

      
    The purple-haired boy stormed towards the door, completely forgetting why he’s forced to stay in the small apartment at all times.

      
    “You know you can’t leave the apartment,” Maou called to him boredly as he kept his eyes fixed on a magazine.

      
    “I don’t care!” was all he said before slamming the door shut behind him.

      
    The two men looked at each other before returning their gaze back to what they were doing.

      
    “I can’t believe he’s that serious, sire,” Ashiya said.

      
    “It’s alright. I just hope he realizes that if he gets arrested, no one’s bailing him out.”

 

* * *

 

    Urushihara searched for you frantically around the city. In every building, in every alleyway, and even every trash can. He dug through the contents of each trash can knowing that it was the most plausible place you would be hiding. Even though the sun was setting and it was almost completely dark out, he still continued looking. He wouldn’t leave until he found you. He needed you.

      
    Finally, he reached the last trash can located in the city. You had to be in there, there was no other place you could be. Opening the lid slowly, the first thing he saw was you inside there. You were covered in dirt, but he didn’t care. He was only happy that he had you back.

      
    Returning back to the apartment, he held you lovingly in his arms. It was long past midnight and his roommates didn’t seem too pleased to be woken up that late when he opened the door to the apartment.

      
    “I finally found her, no thanks to you guys,” Urushihara said as he placed you carefully onto the ground.

      
    “I can’t believe it,” Maou said, completely awestruck by Urushihara’s actions.

      
    “Nor can I, sire,” Ashiya said, seeming more annoyed. “Honestly, Urushihara, you seriously stayed out this late looking for your silly game console?”


End file.
